


How can i life when you look like that?

by Jellycatty



Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Formalwear, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellycatty/pseuds/Jellycatty
Summary: Day 17Formal wear
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949698
Kudos: 37





	How can i life when you look like that?

Day 17: formal wear

It was no secret that Stiles found Derek attractive, it's pretty hard to keep something like that from a bunch of werewolves. He's pretty sure that Derek thinks he's subtly scenting the air whenever Stiles is flooded with arousal but, he really isn't.

The first time Stiles saw him strip naked to turn into a wolf, Stiles got an erection so persistent that Derek's eyes flashed blue at him.

When Stiles caught Derek doing push-ups in his underwear, Derek jumped up and sniffed the air before stomping off to his bedroom for clothes.

When the pack went clubbing and Derek wore clothes that were practically painted on, Derek could obviously smell the wave of arousal from Stiles over the sweat, alcohol and array of perfumes and aftershaves making Derek growl at Stiles and stalk away to the bar.

But nothing in the world could prepare him for the sight of Derek Hale in formal wear. Melissa and Chris were finally getting married and Stiles couldn't take his eyes off Derek.

By the time they were cutting the cake, Stiles was dripping pre-come onto his waistband from where he'd had to flip his erection up and he'd had to quietly apologise to every Were in the vicinity except for Derek.

Which is most likely why Derek was storming over to him right now, grabbing his bicep and dragging him to one of the storage rooms nearby.

"Stop manhandling me you brute! Look I'm sorry about the smell, I can't help it and I don't want to talk about it and OH-" Stiles's rambling was cut off by Derek sliding to the floor and nuzzling his face into Stiles's crotch.

After a moment, Derek leaned back, eyes blue, fangs dropped, and looked at Stiles.

"I can handle the constant arousal, Stiles, I can even handle it when you get hard around me but fuck… You're wet for me and I can't handle that. I've got to have you. I need to taste it. Need to see your juices sliding down your shaft because of me.

Say yes… Please, please say yes."

Stiles didn't hesitate for a second,

"Yes, yes, yes! I thought you were angry at me for being turned on all the time.

Just, fuck… Do whatever you want to me but keep the suit on, ok?" 

Derek nodded and quickly undid Stiles’s pants and got his cock out, watching a pearl of wetness slide down from top to bottom before engulfing the head and pulling out more of that bitter taste to roll around on his tongue.

There would be other times dedicated to fucking, rimming and pampering Stiles but for now, he opened his own trousers and pulled out his cock to jerk fast-paced while he took everything Stiles had.

The pair lasted around 3 minutes and Stiles tried to prepare Derek for his orgasm but the werewolf simply buried Stiles deeper and came onto the closet floor when the first spurt hit his tonsils.

Both panting and trying to right themselves, their eyes finally connected again and Stiles pulled Derek in for their first kiss, tasting himself on Derek's tongue.

"In case it wasn't abundantly clear, I think you look really, really good in your suit, Sourwolf."


End file.
